Life with the Sailor Soldiers
by Digitamer1990
Summary: Temporary title. This is my collection of random one-shots featuring the outer senshi(mainly Haruka and Michiru!) Some chapters will be centered around the inner senshi or other characters, but mainly the Outer senshi.
1. Chapter 1

It had all been going great until a foul odor reached Haruka's nose. She didn't need to bring the baby in her arms any closer to know where it was coming from. "Michiru!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What?!" The voice came from the second floor, in a rather frustrated tone.

"Hotaru needs a diaper change!" There was a long pause. Haruka could almost see Michiru breaking her pencil in anger. After all, Michiru was busy with homework while she was only watching Hotaru.

"So what are you going to do about it?!" Michiru's voice finally shouted back, making Haruka grin in amusement. Just then Setsuna was passing by on her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Setsu-"

"No."

"But you don't even-"

"No," Setsuna repeated firmly before disappearing into the kitchen. Haruka turned to glare at the infant. Hotaru only giggled in response.

Haruka sighed and smiled, "alright. Let's get you changed." She headed to Hotaru's room with a determined expression. She set the child gently on the changing table. With a deep breath, she removed the soiled diaper. The sight nearly made her gag. Hotaru giggled again. She glared at the child again as she cleaned the mess, and disposed of the diaper and wipes into the diaper pail. She then proceeded to put a fresh diaper on Hotaru. Once she was done, she lifted the child up with a triumphant smile. She danced around the room with the child in her arms, both laughing gleefully.

"What's going on?" Setsuna questioned from the doorway. Michiru stood next to her.

Haruka held up Hotaru. "I can change diapers too!" she declared.

"Should we tell her the diaper is on backwards?" Setsuna asked Michiru in a whisper.

Michiru looked up at Haruka who had gone back to dancing with Hotaru. She smiled, "no. Not now."


	2. Chapter 2

**So this silly little thing came to me after seeing this post on Tumblr; post/99157182264/crunchbuttsteak-digitamer1990-docholligay#notes**

"So I was about to leave the store," Haruka began with uncharacteristic child-like excitement, "and then I saw them!" Michiru smiled and nodded. "And they were on sale too!" Haruka exclaimed with a grin, very much proud of herself.

Michiru groaned inwardly, 'I wonder why…' She had been so sure Haruka would get frustrated, and leave the costume shopping to her, but now she was staring at the most repulsive contumes she'd ever seen; A giant ketchup bottle, and an equally large mustard bottle, both complete with matching tights. "So what do you think?" Haruka asked as her dark blue eyes desperately seeked approval from Michiru.

Michiru stood gazing into her eyes for a moment. No, she could not disappoint those eyes. "I think they're great," she lied, putting on her best smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a long, tiring day. Being a Sailor soldier and a student was proving to be quite a challenge. Michiru sighs as she is about to enter the bedroom, but the sight before her causes her to take a step back before she can be seen. She pokes her head in just enough to be able to see. Haruka stands in front of the mirrored closet doors, twirling in circles in front of them, a smile of pure delight on her face as she watches her skirt move with her. Michiru remains quiet. She smiles, forgetting her troubles for a moment as she enjoys the rare sight.

When Haruka stops, Michiru quietly rushes down the stairs, hurriedly grabbing a book from the shelf and taking a seat on the couch. Haruka joins her a minute later, her arms crossed. "I hate this uniform. I look stupid," she complains with a scowl.

Michiru leans down to plant a kiss on her girlfriends shoulder. "I think you look beautiful," she says, hiding her smile against the fabric of Haruka's shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Michiru groaned, forcing herself to sit up and leave her girlfriend's warm embrace. The TV had turned off after being left unattended for too long, and the room was completely dark. She wanted nothing more than to lay her head back against Haruka's shoulder and fall asleep again, but she knew Haruka couldn't be comfortable. The couch was too small even for her own height, and with school in the morning the two needed a good night's sleep. She climbed over Haruka onto the floor and gently tapped her shoulder. "Haruka, let's go to bed."

"Michiru," Haruka protested, "Let me sleep." Michiru rolled her eyes.

"You'll be in pain tomorrow!" She insisted, shaking her gently.

"Michiruuuuu!" She whined in response, shrugging her hand away and relaxing once again. Michiru sighed in annoyance. She would have gladly allowed Haruka to sleep on the couch if she had not hated sleeping alone. Carefully, ignoring her girlfriend's mumbled protests, she slid her arms underneath her and lifted her along with the blanket she was tangled in. Haruka mumbled something unintelligible and nuzzled Michiru's shoulder. Michiru smiled, then returned to her task of maneuvering around furniture in the dark to get to their room.

"There," she said, as she gently set Haruka on the bed, and collapsed beside her. It was hot for her taste and she did not need a blanket for herself. All she wanted was to snuggle up to her girlfriend and sleep. She draped an arm across Haruka's abdomen and lay her head on her chest. She sighed contently, smiling, letting Haruka's steady, reassuring heartbeat lull her to sleep.


End file.
